Forever Young
by im-from-theOC
Summary: They both knew it was only a matter of time till they found each other again. They cant survive without each other for too long. So why not make it sooner than later. Better Ending for Season 3. RyanxxMarissa ONE SHOT


**AN: So I was watching the Season Finale of 3 and I fell in love with one particular RyanMarissa part but I HATED the overall ending so Im changing it... Thats what fan-fiction is for, to change the retarded choices the writers make... And if you ask me Josh Swartz is on my "I HATE U LIST" at the moment...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything... Cause If I did Marissa wouldn't be dead and Theresa would have moved to Kentucky and never seen ever again...lol.. **

Ten Minute Difference

Summary: When Ryan and Marissa were in the Model Home on the Finale, what if they said more to each other.. What if they were there 10 minutes longer? This is the story about how only seconds can change fate. ONE SHOT

**ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were just standing there. His piercing blue eyes staring at her like it was the last time. He then remembered it would be his last time for a while. That hit him like a ton of bricks. He still loves her. He will always love her. Even if he marries another woman he will always be "in love" with Marissa Cooper.

"It's not over yet Marissa, We still have a long life ahead of us and you never know." He told her gently. He needed her to know that he was waiting. Not just for her but for himself. They both knew the next time they tried to be together would be it. That would be the one. They just wanted to make sure they were both ready and willing.

"I know its not over, I don't think it ever will be Ry. We're soul mates." Nearly sobbing at every syllable she told him.

With both of them at the brink of tears, Ryan moves quickly closer to her and cups her cheek in his hand and leans his forehead against hers. They are both breathing heavy because of the proximity but also cause they realize this is it. Everything they have ever known and loved it going to be put on hold for a later, undecided date.

"I just want you to know that you are the reason I'm standing here today. I need you in a way I have never needed anything or anyone. And I know that I could have done things to better our relationship. I'll be the first to admit I'm a jackass at times. But there has not been one day that has gone by that I haven't thought about you and I know I don't tell you these things often enough but I do love you and I understand now, why you need to hear it." Ryan let out a great sigh. He did it, He finally told her what he really felt he opened up. He removed her hand off her face and engulfed her in the most passionate hug they have ever shared.

She suddenly pulled away and started rambling

"Why aren't we trying this?" She asked him with a look of sudden realization drawn on her face.

"Trying what?" Completely confused.

"Us, You and me, at Berkley. Why aren't we fighting for what we both obviously want? I mean, I want it but I just feel like with me leaving were walking five steps backwards and the longer we're apart the harder its going to be to find each other. I love you so why don't we just jump in and try? What do we really have to loose?"

She had no idea where any of this stuff was coming from. All she knows is that she looked at her watch and realized that she needed to leave now, and she felt sick. She felt physically sick at the thought of even leaving him. And to her that was a sign.

ocococococococoococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococ

**Meanwhile Outside...**

"Volcheck lets go we've been waiting for like an hour now, and I want to go home so please, lets just go." Amber just tried to reason with him. She knew him and exactly what he was planning on doing.

"No, She can't just leave me like that. She can't treat me like shit whenever she wants. I'm done being her rebound boy." He said it with so much hate that she knew she had to do something quick.

"That's just it Kev, you were just the rebound guy. You didn't mean anything to her, and you never will. She will always be tangled up in him and we both know it. Just drive to your place. Just move on." When she was done her voice was to a whisper but when she started she was yelling. She needed to get through to him. He meant nothing to her and it sucked but there is nothing you can do.

"Fine" He pulls out of the driveway and heads home.

ocococococococoococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococ

**Meanwhile Inside...**

"So your telling me, you want to blow off your dad and come to Berkley with me?" He looks at her like he's trying to figure out a riddle.

"Ryan, think about it. Why not? Were both at the same chapters in our lives right now. That hasn't happened for us before. This could be it. This moment right here, could be out last chance at ever trying to be us again. I don't know about you but I don't want to be 50 years old and talking to the girls at the home about the "one that got away." He could tell she was sincere. She was putting every ounce of her emotion into this.

"If I'm way off base here then just tell me that this isn't what you want so I'll stop rambling like an idiot" She told him.

"Yes" he said sternly. That's all he said. He stood still and just said yes

Marissa thought to herself ' What the hell did that mean' He just infuriates me sometimes you ask him to tell you how he's feeling he tells you then he confuses the hell out of you. I guess ill just assume the worst.

"Okay then, Let's just go so I don't miss my flight." She turns around solemnly and starts to walk away before he could see the ever-present tears falling from her face. When all of a sudden Ryan's hand grabs her right arm and pulls her around.

"No Marissa, Yes, Let's go to Berkley. Let's try this. I want this, us, to work, no matter what. I know that its going to take everything we've got, but I'm going to give it my all. I'm so head over heels in love with you I can't see straight and I don't know what I would do If I had to spend the rest of my life without you."

He didn't even wait for a response; he just went down and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. When they were finished Ryan grabbed Marissa's hand, never letting go, and started to walk to the car. They stopped for a moment and just stared deep into each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes had passed Ryan started the car. Marissa turned the volume up in the car to hear none other than their song. This is the first time they have ever heard it again on the radio.

_Flashback:_

"_My Life just doesn't work without you" She told him. They both knew it was true. They were good people individually but they were there best and strongest as a whole._

"_And It always go smooth when were together" he grins at her._

"_So I'll make you a deal." She said walking over the radio._

" _Yeah?" He asked still kind of confused._

"_Whatever song comes on the radio next is our song, OK?" She asked him sweetly._

"_Ok" he nods slowly_

_Marissa leans down and turns Ryan's CD player on. "Grind With Me" by Pretty Ricky comes on which amuses both of them. Ryan and Marissa both start to laugh at the once serious and momentous moment._

" _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it, definitely us." He starts grinning. _

_Marissa rolls her eyes while continuing to laugh at the irony._

"_No." she told him sternly_

_Marissa pushes a button and a slow song begins to play. It's Forever Young by Youth Group. She heard the first lyric and knew it was the one. Just like Ryan, one look at him and she knew he was the one._

_Ryan moves his head side to side as if to say "not bad" he holds his hand out to Marissa. Marissa takes it and they walk out near the pool together. They slowly move into each other's arms and dance to their song under the stars. Marissa has her hands on Ryan's upper back and shoulder, with her head near his shoulder, touching his head. Ryan has his hands on Marissa's waist. They dance together slowly finally realizing that things are finally working out the right way._

Ryan brings Marissa's hand up to her mouth and kisses it. They start to gaze at each other when Marissa said in almost a whisper tone...

" I told you my life doesn't work without you."

He smiles at her and puts the car in Drive. They go to they're favorite spot on the beach. They spend the rest of the night lying in each other's arms. They know that they made the right choice. They now, knew for a fact that their love could withstand anything, forever. And that feeling was long worth the wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: What do you think? Please review I know its a lot to ask but I need to know that some people are mad at The OC for killing off Marissa. Im not the only one.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
